


Strange Encounters

by LadyScript



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bonding, Brotherhood, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Family, Memories, Protective Dean Winchester, Recovered Memories, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScript/pseuds/LadyScript
Summary: "Good things do happen, Dean" this Castiel told him when they met the first time and he was right, sometimes good things do happen. Dean has had many strange encounters in his life but the memory of one in particular comes back in mind and old doubts find answers. Castiel was really right and now Dean know who was that boy with black hair and shining blue eyes that he met when he was a kid.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello buddies,  
> this is the first fanfiction in the Supernatural fandom i post in english. English is not my first language so sorry for eventual mistakes, let me know if you find them.  
> Anyway, I can't believe the series is about to end, i will really miss it. I will really miss Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jack and all the other amazing charaters but even if the series ends, the fandom will stay, the Supernatural family will always be here.  
> I don't want to cry so I hope you'll enjoy the fic.

_Who are you?_

_Castiel._

_Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, what are you?_

_I’m an angel of the Lord._

He was so tired of travelling, he was so tired of worrying, he was so tired of his life, he was so tired of everything and in that moment he was so tired of his father.

It was more than an half an hour that they were yelling at each other, but more he yelled more his father didn’t listen, his throat was starting to burn for the effort and he felt his cheeks boils for the anger. He was angrier than ever before, at least as he could remember in that moment. The anger clouded his mind, usually alert and reactive. He would have wanted to destroy everything; he would wanted to destroy his father.

Sam was looking at him from the bed of the room of the Motel they had booked, a filthy room like many others before with yellowed walls. The old chandelier was covered in dust, which mad the light dim. There was the smell of mold, Dean had smelled it when he entered in the room and he was not the only one. He saw Sammy wrinkling his little nose while with his curious eyes scanned the room.

Now that eyes was staring at them while both of them were giving the worst of themselves, one against the other and this made Dean even angrier. He was so sorry for his little brother, he did not want him to see this, he had already seen too many awful things for his age.

Dean looked, for a second, at his little brother; Sam turned his head alternately between him and their father, following their argument. His long waved hair swung with his movements. He sat on the edge of the second bed of the room, near to the bathroom. His legs covered by a pair of large jeans hung, to short for touching the pavement. He kept his little hands on his lap, the red plaid shirt he was wearing made him seem smaller. They did not have many years of difference but for Dean, Sam would always have been his little brother to protect.

Dean crossed Sam’s eyes and felt a grip on his heart, his father continued to yell and for an instant, it seemed to him that the volume was turned lower. Sam’s green-grey eyes were glossy, he knew he was trying to not cry. John did not like when it happened, they were hunters, he always said, and hunters do not cry but they also were human, damn it! They were humans but John seemed to have forgotten it, it seemed to always forget it. Dean was so tired of it, in that moment seemed that the volume was turned higher, on a normal level.

<<Are you listening to me, kid? I’m your father and…>> John was saying, his face livid of anger. He was wearing a pair of old and faded jeans that in the light seemed green and a black t-shirt, his strong arms were full of scars, the same that Dean and Sam had. Sam, among them, was who shouldn’t have had them.

<<Yes and you can go fuck yourself>> screamed Dean, interrupting him, with all his anger and frustration. He grabbed his jacket from the chair in front of the small table of the room under the window, making it swinging, and walked out.

<<Where are you going? Dean! Don’t you dare to turn your back to your father! To your brother!>> yelled John.

Dean walked out from the room while his father continued to scream. The last thing he saw was Sam’s sad face, Dean noted his little clenched fists on his knees. He had always been more sensitive than him and his father. Dean would have never turned his back to his brother, neither to his father despite all, the thought annoyed him but family before everything.

He walked out to the extern suspended corridor of the motel, a gust of fresh and humid air hit him, making him shiver. The asphalt of the parking lot was wet for the rain of the past few hours and its smell filled the air. Dean reached the railing of the corridor with his hand in the pockets of his jacket. The Impala had been parked exactly in front of the room, the surface was covered of small drops of water that made it shine. It was a really beautiful car, in than moment Dean loved and hated it.

A noise from the room he had just left made him turn, he heard his father moving. He was about to go out for following him, in a second all the anger came back, he clenched his fists in the pockets and run away. He did not want to see his father’s face.

He had been walking for a while now with his head low and his eyes pointed to the ground. He had walked until few minutes ago, stepping on his feet, an imprecation at every step, with the wish to fight until he reached the center of the city, or at least he thought it was. The truth was that Dean did not have any idea where he was, that was the umpteenth unknown city where they had gone, one of the many cities. A city he did not know, where he did not know anyone and where he would have not known anyone. They did not stay for more than a couple of days, rarely a week, so Dean would have not had the time to get to know with someone. It would have been unuseful because anyway they should have gone away, like always.

He kick a half empty and dented beer can, hitting someone who was walking from the opposite direction. A maybe 50 years old man with a pale green shirt, a gilet and a hispid short beard. He seemed to be a sailor but there was not harbor there.

The can rolled against the ankle of the man who stopped teetering and looked at his feet.

<<Be careful of what you do kid!>> swore the man, visibly drunk, than he moved on.

<<Stupid drunkard>> murmured Dean, looked back at the man by now far on the sidewalk. He shrugged his shoulders than started to walk again. He kept walking for a while in the city half empty, there was few people around, the air was humid for the rain, sometimes some car run on the road, producing the only sound in that deafening silence. There was too much silence while inside Dean there was too much noise.

Dean turned on the sidewalk, without knowing where he was going and kept walking, as if he was Dorothy and he was following the golden path. It was a great coincidence that they were in Kansas. He passed in front of a grating covered of plants without turning his head. He was about to pass forward when he noted there was a cage. He stopped and came back on his steps, walking backwards. The gate was open. 

It was the gate of an old and small park, the grass was wet for the rain and there were mud puddles everywhere. There were old wooden rocking games, an old horse and a pair of swings. The atmosphere was dark, the branches of the trees created a sort of blanket over the small humid park, the light filtered through the leaves in bundles.

Dean looked at the swings, compared to the other rocking games they were in a better shape. He entered. He was tired of walking, he needed to sit and think, to calm down. He took a few steps in and felt his shoes sank a bit in the wet and muddy grass. He took his hand out of his pocket and, paying attention, reached the swings. He sat on the nearer swing. The sitting was black and humid but he did not care, he sat sighing. He took the rusty chains of the swing; the smell of iron stung his noise.

He kept swinging for a while, pushing himself with just a foot. His head was full of thoughts, the argument with his father continued to repeat in his mind, his little brother’s face was printed in his brain. He stopped swinging, he left the chains and leaned forward. Putting his elbows on his knees, he took his head in his hands, his feet in front of his eyes.

The ankles of his jeans were dirty with mud, his white shoes were spotted of brown and green. Some green grass wires had attached to his soles and shone among all the others dark colors of the pavement. Dark and sad like his eyes in that moment. He moved his feet, up and down, he sighed thinking that after all he should have came back. It was inevitable, he did not have money or car and then there was Sammy, he would have never left Sam alone, never. Sam’s glassy eyes appeared in his mind.

<<Damn!>> Dean screamed through clenched teeth, stepping on his feet with the result to spread mud everywhere, his legs included spotting his jeans.

<<Are you ok?>> the question arrived suddenly, Dean’s heart stopped for a second, his muscles tense.

<<Jesus!>> Dean sprang on his feet, before his brain had given the instruction. With his senses alerted, he took a hand behind his back where a dagger was hidden under his clothes. Dean touched the grip, ready to unsheathe if it had been necessary.

The young hunter’s eyes widened, a boy with black ruffled hair as if he had woken up five minutes before and a beige jacket of two size bigger, was looking at him with two magnetic blue eyes.

Dean straightened his back, moving slightly away his hand from the dagger behind his back. The unknown boy did not move, he simply inclined his head and narrowed his eyes. He had a curious look like if he was trying to understand what Dean was doing. The boy didn’t look menacing but Dean had learned to not trust the appearances.

The stranger kept staring at him, waiting, he was looking at him like if he could see inside of him, this made the hunter feel inexplicably uncomfortable. Dean swallowed, ready to sense any movement, he had seen many “things” in his short life, what was in front of him could be anything.

The boy’s voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts.

<<You seems… defensive>> a question and an observation together. The boy straightened his head, it was like if he was studying him, his gestures, his reactions. Dean was surprised and confused at the same time, he bit his lips trying to relax a bit.

<<Yeah well, I usually do not meet nice people>> Dean explained, sure he could not tell him what kind of people he was referring. The boy seemed to be just curious but Dean’s instinct was telling him that he wasn’t just a simple curious guy. Anyway Dean had to, be careful.

<<I know>> the stranger replied, he had spoken as if he was thinking about something else, like if he knew something. Dean moved his hand again behind his back, near to the dagger, ready to use it. He knew, he had said. He knew what? How? His words proved that his instinct was right, Dean didn’t have time to think about what the boy could be that the blue eyed boy spoke again.

<<You can trust>> he said, narrowing his eyes again. The young hunter had the feeling that the boy was trying to be friendly. It seemed like if he was following some instructions and he was looking at him to be sure that they were working. “Who are you?” Dean thought, keeping his eyes on him, green in blue.

<<I believe that the correct word is… friend>> the black haired boy spoke with an imperceptible hesitation.

Dean’s eyes widened, the stranger had just read in his mind. Now it was official, he wasn’t a normal guy, he was something and Dean has to find out what.

<<I do not want to hurt you>> the boy said. The young hunter tensed, he had read in his mind again, he could see his feelings. He had spoked as if his words was enough to calm him down.

The magnetic blue-eyed boy moved and Dean grabbed the dagger behind his back, ready to defend himself from the stranger’s attack. The boy came closer then stopped in front of Dean’s alerted eyes and surprisingly he stretched his hand. Dean frowned, the guy wanted him to shake his hand?

The first of the Winchester brothers was confused and shocked, he had never been in a situation like this. He had few choices, trust him then lowering the dagger or not trust him and attack him first before he could do it. However, there was something, a feeling, a voice that kept telling him that he could trust the boy. Dean kept his eyes locked to those of the boy while lowering his weapon, his eyes were so blue and deep like a lake. The boy didn’t move, he stayed in the same position, hand stretched towards him.

Dean lowered the dagger, he turned the weapon with the blade pointed to the floor. Without letting his guard down, he came closer to the boy and grabbed his hand. The black haired boy took it and squeezed it with surprisingly tenderness. Dean had the feeling he was holding back to squeezing more. He was afraid to hurt him?

Dean sheathed the dagger in his belt behind his back, he shivered when the cold blade touched his skin. He straightened his back, he looked around, the little park was empty and outside the gate, there were no movements, they were alone. A gust of wind moved the branches of the trees, there was the sun, Dean noticed it from the light on the sidewalk outside the park. He turn around, finding the boy close to him, too close, an intense look on his face.

<<So…>> started Dean, taking a step back, uncomfortable. It was strange for Dean feeling uncomfortable in that way, he had felt like this few times in his life, maybe never before now.

The boy without a name walked away, he approached the swings ans started to observe them, it seemed he was studying them, he stretched a hand to touch the surface of one of them.

He answered Dean’s question without looking at him, he started studying his hand after touching the wet swings.

<<A friend>> the boy said, like if it was enough. Dean rolled his eyes.

<<Yeah I get it, I mean what are you?>> the young hunter underlined the word “what” impatiently. The boy turned his deep look at him, his eyes met Dean’s and to the hunter the boy’s blue eyes seemed shining like a star.

The stranger with the crumpled jacket inclined his head, just he had done before.

<<An ally>> he then said. The first of the Winchester brothers found his tone almost solemn. Dean couldn't understand if the guy was intentionally avoiding his question or not. That guy was weird but not in a threatening way, despite all.

<<Listen, I don’t know who you are or what you want, so if you would tell me then I could…>> Dean talked gesturing with a hand, the other on his side, the boy interrupted him.

<<I want nothing, I came because you needed it>> the boy explained, he lowered his hand along his sides, his jacket was clearly too big for him. Dean noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt under it and a pair of black pants, he was young, maybe he was his age, Dean couldn’t say it.

Dean raised an eyebrow surprise, he came because he needed it? He opened his mouth to speak but he hadn’t the time because the weird boy spoke again.

<<And Sam>> he added. How did he know Sam? Dean took a step back alarmed.

<<I know both of you>> he said, he had read in his mind again like before. Dean stepped away, raising a hand.

<<Ok who the hell are you? And how do you know me and my brother?>> the young hunter asked defensive. Ok, he was done, he wanted answers right now and he would have got them, in a way or in the other. It was ok to being involved him but Sam, Sam no.

<<Actually I come from the opposite place>> the stranger said, his intense and shining eyes in Dean’s. What did it mean? Opposite place? What opposite place?

<<What?>> Dean asked confused <<Listen I …>> he took his hand again behind his back, near to the dagger. The black haired stranger seemed to catch his intention and came closer.

<<I am not your enemy, neither Sam’s, I only want to know you, I thought you needed a friend>> he explained, apparently he seemed to not have emotions or he was trying to simulate them, with poor results.

The unnamed boy stepped away again, something grabbed his attention. He approached the other games of the park and started to study them as he had done before with the swings. Dean followed him disoriented.

<<Me?!>> Dean exclaimed, pointing at himself <<I need a friend?!>> the boy kept looking at the games, he observed them and touched them like with the swings, a curious look on his face. It seemed to not have never seen things like this before.

<<Bullshit!>> Dean exclaimed then the boy raised his gaze on him.

<<You don’t really believe it>> he said sure. Dean couldn’t stop to feel uncomfortable under the stranger’s enquiring eyes. The boy seemed to know him but Dean was sure he had never met him before, he would have never forget such a weird person.

<<You can trust, Dean>> the boy came closer to Dean and chained up his eyes to Dean’s. Dean could see the reflection of himself in the stranger’s blue eyes, a calming blue that seemed to contain all the universe, the blue of the sky before the night that melted in the green of the meadow of his eyes. Dean was so fascinated that almost jumped when he heard the sound of his dad’s car horn.

It was like waking up from a dream, Dean shook his head and took his eyes to the park’s gate. He heard the sound of the engine of his dad’s car, John had found him. Dean realized in that moment that he had forget the reason why he was here, he had forgotten the argument with his father.

The black haired boy was looking at the gate when Dean turned around, he saw him slowing turning towards him. His hair was ruffed, some strands covered his forehead, he had his hands along his side. He spoke before Dean could say something.

<<We will meet again>> he said it with confidence, almost as if he was reassuring him, like if it was a promise. The sound of his dad’s horn forced him to turn around again, Dean took some steps towards the gate then turned around again towards the boy. He would have wanted more time to understand, to find out who the boy was, he wasn’t human, that was clear, but he wasn’t even a demon, he couldn’t be. Dean wanted to know, he wanted to know how the unknown boy know him and Sam, why he seemed to know him despite he was sure to have never met him before. But his father was coming, it was like a countdown, Dean could hear the sound of the clock hands.

<<DEAN!>> his father’s voice echoed through the small park, strong and bossy. Dean turned around towards the gate, he looked at the sidewalk waiting to see his John’s shadow. His father was coming to pick him up, he didn’t have time but there was one thing he wanted to know at least.

<<At least tell me your…>> Dean started to ask while turning again towards the unknown boy, he thought to hear something like a flapping wings <<…name>> concluded with feeble voice. Dean’s eyes widened, he took some steps looking around, his arms open. He was gone, the weird and pretty evasive boy was gone, no tracks. Dean had not heard him walking away, there weren’t prints on the wet floor full of leaves and mud.

Dean was still looking for the black haired and blue-eyed boy with a crumpled jacket when his father reached him.

<<Dean>> John called, opening the gate that produced a metallic sound. John stopped when he saw Dean, he frowned.

<<Dean, are you ok?>> John asked worried, coming closer. His yellow boots almost sinking in the mud of the old small park, probably abandoned. The first of the Winchester brothers shook his head, trying to compose himself. Dean didn’t need his father believing him crazy.

<<Yeah…ehm…I’m good, I thought there was…something>> Dean said, massaging the back of his neck.

John Winchester looked his son up and down then took his gaze on the park around them cautious. John put an arm around Dean’s shoulders.

<<Let’s go, your brother is waiting for us in the car>> the hunter claimed. Dean knew that he wouldn’t have apologized, if John Winchester apologized the end of the world would happen. Dean sighed and let his father guiding him outside the park but kept looking for the boy, hoping to see his beige jacket

<<Are you sure to be ok?>> John asked looking Dean in the eyes.

<<Yeah, yeah, I’m fine>> Dean answered. He was fine, a bit confused. Surely he couldn’t tell his death what had happened, maybe John wouldn’t have considered him crazy, both of them had seen a lot of things in their lives but surely John would have became paranoid, he would have asked him too many questions and Dean wasn’t sure to be able to answer to all of them. No, John couldn’t know.

They walked outside the park, the Impala was parked along the road with the wheels on the sidewalk. There was the sun that lightened up the sidewalk and the road, Dean was forced to half-closed his eyes for the change of brightness. The asphalt was drying, there were some little puddles around.

They reached the car, Sam was waiting for them looking through the back window of the car. Dean knew his brother, he probably had been waiting in that position all the time. Dean smiled at him, he tried to smile reassuringly to tell his brother that everything was fine and that they would be together forever, all of them.

John left Dean’s shoulder and entered in the car, Dean did the same. The young hunter turned around the car and entered in the passenger seat. Sam climbed over and sat between him and their father. Dean closed the door, John turned on the engine and started to drive towards the hotel.

Dean kept his look outside the window, his hand under his chin, he felt his little brother moving near him. Sam’s hair tickled Dean’s shoulder while he was playing with the phone.

There was silence in the car, it was like if the argument had never happened, it was always like that. The gate of the small abandoned park appeared in front of Dean’s eyes, the branches of the trees came out of the fence creating shadows on the sidewalk outside. The car had almost passed it when he saw him again, the boy with black hair and shining blue eyes. He was outside the gate, he had his arms along his sides, he was looking at him, he was looking at the car while passing over. Dean leaned out against the window, he could see a light in the boy’s eyes. Dean rolled down immediately the window but when he took his gaze again towards the gate, the boy was gone

<<Have you seen something?>> John asked while Dean closed the window and adjusted on the seat.

<<No..nothing>> Dean answered, he tried to hide the disappointment that he strangely was feeling. He came back to look outside the window, the landscape flowed slowly, houses, trees, streetlamps, private gardens but Dean’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about him in that park. 

<<I didn’t see anything>> Dean murmured, more to himself then to someone else, his chin again on his palm. He didn’t know what he had seen and he didn’t know if one day he would have found out but however he was sure to not have imagined it. Dean looked at his hand, the same hand with which he had shook the boy’s hand. He remembered his strong and at the same time gentle touch, no he definitively had not imagined it.

<<Dean>> Sam’s voice sounded like an echo in his mind.

<<Dean>> always stronger.

<<Ehi Dean>> a hand appeared in front of him.

Dean shook his head and moved like if he was electrocuted, he straightened his back on the chair. Dean moved away the book in front of him and turned to his brother.

<<Yeah>> he said, clearing his throat. Sam sat near him at the table, Dean saw him lowering his hand, a smile on his face.

<< Are you ok? >> Sammy asked, frowning. He was wearing a white and blue squared shirt over a pair of jeans. He was looking at him with an amused look. << You seemed enchanted >> Sam said, giggling, a strand of hair covered his cheek.

<< Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I am just sick of reading >> Dean said, sighing. He gestured to the table where they were working. The center table of the bunker was full of books, files and papers. A row of books was near Sam, another one near him. They had been reading and searching for over two hours.

<< You have read only two books >> Sam exclaimed, Dean rolled his eyes.

<< Well, it’s enough for me, I need a break, I’ll go to get some pie >> Dean stood up << Do you want anything? >> he asked, stretching his legs.

<<Yeah, I’ve got it, anyway you’ve found something more interesting to do>> Sam claimed amused, his hair swung a little when he turned again towards the book he was reading. Dean turned towards him, he frowned a bit confused and crossed his strong arms over his chest.

<<What do you mean?>> the hunter asked. Sam closed his book and raised his gaze to him, he was still sat on the chair.

<<You have been staring at Cass for over 15 minutes>> Sam explained and gestured with his head towards the other side of the room. Dean followed his indication and his gaze fell on Castiel. The angel was standing in front of another table, smaller than their but however full of books.

He was reading, his shoulders low, his eyes moved fast along the pages. Castiel was wearing his usual trench coat over his suit, Dean could see only his shoes and a strip of his pants. The angel seemed really concentrated, Dean looked at his face, his thin nose, his pink mouth, his black hair were ruffed and some strands fell on his forehead.

Castiel’s hair seemed dark and soft feathers, his eyes were narrowed, Dean could barely see the blue of his irises in the shadow of the corner where he was. The hunter wondered how he could read in that darkness. Dean raised his eyebrows, he opened and closed his mouth, he had just realized something. The memory of that strange encounter had come back in mind suddenly, he believed to have forgotten it, instead it was in that part of his mind where he preserved his good memories. Despite all the unanswered questions, all the oddity he had classified it as a good memory and now he had that answers.

Now, after years, he knew, he had understood who that weird boy with that intense look was, that boy who seemed to know him and understand him, who seemed so curious like a child.

 _“We will meet again”_ he had said with confidence, like a promise, before disappearing. Now, Dean knew what was that sound he heard. He had come back like promised.

<<You are doing that again>> Sam’s voice interrupted his thoughts, Dean blinked disoriented, he noticed in that moment that Castiel had turned towards him, he saw him inclined his head and narrowed his eyes. _“That guy did the same that day”_ Dean thought and for a moment he seemed to see Castiel’s face mixing with those of that guy.

<<No, it’s not true>> Dean claimed, trying to sound confident without turning towards Sam, his brother was still sat on the chair and was looking at him with his blue-green eyes. Dean couldn’t say anything else that Castiel came closer, the angel stopped at the other side of the table.

The angel of the Lord looked at Dean then at Sam, he narrowed his eyes like if he was trying to understand something without doing it.

<<Is something wrong?>> Castiel asked, looking at Dean. Now Dean could see his eyes well, Castiel’s eyes seemed to shine like if his grace was entirely enclosed in them, blue like the universe full of stars.

No, Dean didn’t have doubts anymore.

<<No, no, it’s everything ok>> the hunter answered, putting his hands on the back of his chair in front of him <<I was about to go to get something to eat, do you want anything?>>.

<<I don’t eat, Dean>> Castiel said as if it was obvious and really it was. Dean knew that Cass didn’t need to eat or sleep.

<<Right>> he claimed, pointing at the angel with his fingers, Castiel looked at him bewildered, he was probably acting a bit strangely. Dean turned to his little brother <<You want anything?>> asked him again.

<<Yeah, a beer thanks>> Sam straightened on the chair.

<<Ok>> Dean <<I’ll be back in a minute>>.

<<Have you found anything>> Dean heard Sam asking while walking away towards the kitchen. Sam and Cass started talking.

Dean was about to enter the corridor when he stopped, he turned around. Sam had stoop up and was explaining something to Castiel who was listening carefully, his arms along his sides as usual.

Now, he had the answers, now he could surely say that he had not imagined it. Dean put a hand on the jamb of the door, he looked at it, he remembered all the times when Castiel had shook his hand, all the times when the angel had hugged him and Sam. His touch had not changed, it was always strong and gentle.

Dean turned around, he had kept his promise in the end. The hunter smiled, he moved his fingers on the jamb like if he was playing a piano then entered the corridor, he shake his head, he could not believe.

_And why would an angel rescue me from hell?_

_Good things do happen, dean.?_


End file.
